1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to controlled deflection press rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlled deflection rolls have been heretofore proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044. The controlled deflection roll disclosed in that patent comprises a stationary beam and a roll shell rotatably mounted about the beam. The roll shell is supported on hydrostatic support elements in the form of pistons which are tiltably guided in seal-tight relationship in bores formed in the beam and exert forces against the interior of the shell upon the introduction of hydraulic fluid into the bores. As shown in FIG. 5 of the cited patent, the seal for sealing off the space between the piston and the wall of the bore or cylinder is disposed in a groove formed in an annular member which is affixed to the beam and surrounds the piston cylinder. The annular member is shaped in paraboloid form so that it permits the support element to tilt with respect to the axis of the bore. A roll of this construction is, of course, relatively expensive to produce. Although an attempt has also been made to form the spherical shape required for supporting the seal directly in the wall of the bore, such a construction is complicated and it is more expensive to machine a bore of that configuration than a smooth bore. I have invented a controlled deflection roll in which it is considerably cheaper to produce the bores and seals with the additional advantage in that the seal supporting parts subject to wear are inexpensive and readily interchangeable.